happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)
For the game with the same name, see Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (video game). Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm is an irregular episode. It was featured along with the game. There are two parts; the first part is shown prior to gameplay, and the second part is shown upon completion of the game. Episode Description The complete episode from the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm downloadable game. Nutty jumps out of the frying pan and into the fire when he quits his addiction to candy and picks up another habit instead. Plot Nutty happily walks down the road and eats a large lollipop in one bite. He giggles as the sugar courses through his system, but is soon saddened that his sugary treat is gone. He is beckoned into an alley by Lifty and Shifty, both wearing trench coats and their trademark grins. The greedy duo offer Nutty an entire dump truck full of candy, which Nutty eagerly accepts, tossing them a wad of cash to seal the deal. Nutty opens his arms wide as the dump truck opens and the mountain of candy begins tilting towards him. The episode suddenly cuts to an emergency room where Sniffles, who is working as a doctor, looks at an x-ray of Nutty's stomach, which has been pierced by candy canes and other various candies. Later, a bandaged Nutty sighs happily as he has made a full physical recovery. He becomes confused, however, when a door closes on him and he finds himself locked in a padded room. From a security monitor, the viewer sees Nutty go through various episodes of sugar withdrawal, including laughing maniacally, crying uncontrollably, screaming in distress, scratching the walls of the room, and making an ice sculpture of a candy cane with a chainsaw. Eventually, Nutty kicks the door down and emerges a changed squirrel, now sporting a full head of hair, a tie, and no longer wearing candy as a wardrobe or sporting a lazy eye. He and Sniffles shake hands, happy at the progress Nutty has made. Nutty walks down the street again, and is once more beckoned by Lifty and Shifty, who are standing in an alley. Once more they offer Nutty candy, but this time he refuses, having been rehabilitated. Undeterred, they show Nutty some video games and some controllers, which seem to capture his interest. Later, at Nutty's house, he is seen playing video games with the same interest he had in the candy he once loved. Time goes by and Nutty remains in his house playing video games, not even going outside to collect his mail. After about a year of playing, Nutty now looks more like his former self (minus the lazy eye), with gaming controllers, rather than candy, decorating his body and even gained a stubble. One day, one of his video game consoles breaks down and Nutty grows agitated. He exits his house and is blinded by the sunlight. He sees Lifty and Shifty's van, filled with stolen video game equipment, and rushes over to get it. However, they deceive him and drive off. Nutty spots Cuddles driving his car and runs out into the street to stop him. When Cuddles stops, Nutty runs over, throws Cuddles out of the car, a la Grand Theft Auto, and steals it to chase after Lifty and Shifty. During the chase, he swerves to avoid hitting The Mole, who crosses the road pushing a shopping cart. Because of this, Nutty accidentally crashes into Petunia, who is riding a bike delivering papers, a la Paperboy. Hitting her causes Petunia to fly into the windshield making her body splat and send intestines everywhere. The pieces of intestines resemble Tetris pieces, and Nutty tilts the car in order to get one piece to fit in with a corresponding hole. Because of this distraction, Nutty does not see that Lifty and Shifty's van has come to a stop in front of him at a construction site. He crashes into the back of the van, forcing Lifty and Shifty through the windshield of Cuddles' car. As they crash into the windshield, the brothers lose body parts and are finally decapitated, their mutilated heads sliding on the ground, resembling Pac-Man and one of the ghosts. The crash also causes a flaming barrel to fly into the air and land on The Mole, who is standing nearby. The barrel tilts over and begins rolling towards Nutty. Being reminded of Donkey Kong, Nutty jumps over the barrel and grabs a mallet. He runs at the barrel and begins smashing it, unknowingly killing The Mole in his efforts. Ready to claim his prize, Nutty opens the doors to Lifty and Shifty's van, only to find that all of the video game equipment has been destroyed in the crash. Now without video games in his life, Nutty spots a candy cane lying on top of a pile of games and picks it up. He licks it and begins jumping and laughing maniacally as he shoves the candy cane in his mouth, once more addicted to sugar. As the episode ends, his lazy eye returns. Deaths #Petunia is hit by a car and is cut in half at the waist, and dies when she hits the car's windshield, sending her organs and intestines everywhere. #Lifty and Shifty fly through a car's windshield, losing body parts and mutilating their severed heads. #The Mole is crushed to death when Nutty repeatedly hits a barrel where he is in with a mallet. Injuries #Nutty is impaled through the stomach by candy canes and other assorted pieces of candy. #Cuddles is thrown out of his car by Nutty. #(Before death) Petunia is cut in half individually (legs, tail, bones) after being hit by a car. #A burning barrel falls on The Mole. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''4 *Total Rate 42.85% Destruction #Nutty leaves scratch marks all over the room he is kept in. #Nutty's video game console burns out after a year of being played on. #Nutty breaks a window when he throws a controller at it. #Petunia's bike breaks apart when it is hit by a car. #Nutty crashes Cuddles' car into Lifty and Shifty's van, which also leaves a large dent in a large metal pole. #A barrel is flattened when it is repeatedly smashed by a mallet. #The Mole's glasses break as he is being hit by a mallet. #All of the video games in Lifty and Shifty's van are ruined after the car crash. Goofs #When Nutty is licking his lollipop, the candy stuck to his fur is in its correct place. When Shifty and Lifty show him candy, it is inverted. #Nutty can be heard smacking his lips when he hands Lifty and Shifty his money, but his mouth is wide open. #Nutty easily kicked the door out of his room open once he becomes sane, which he still could have easily done while he was trapped. However, it is possible that Sniffles unlocked the door off screen once Nutty became cured. #When Lifty tries to convince Nutty to buy their candy, he can be seen with a white triangle under his head, but that triangle disappears in the shot after that. The same thing happens with Shifty a moments later. #Judging by the fact that Nutty did not stop playing his games to even get the mail for almost a year, it is highly unlikely that he even ate, used the bathroom or paid electric bills within that time period, which would result in him dying from starvation, exploding, or not receiving the electricity required to play his video games. However, various opened canned foods, noodles with chopsticks, bottled juices, and canned sodas can be seen around the video games items and CDs. Thus, it is unlikely that he would have died from starvation. Furthermore, if he is aware enough to eat in order to have the energy to keep playing, he would be aware enough to go to the bathroom and pay the electricity bill. #When Petunia hits Nutty's windshield, her eyes can be seen on the top corners of said windshield. In the next scene, her eyes are gone. #Nutty should have slanted his car more than 360 degrees to the left to fit the L-shaped intestines into the base, yet he slanted only 45 degrees to the left and the intestines fit. #When Lifty and Shifty notice Nutty's car, their candy canes fall from their mouths. When the car is about to crash into them and their van, the candy canes are missing. #Just before Nutty crashes his car into Lifty and Shifty, Petunia's intestines disappear from the windshield. #When Lifty and Shifty are catapulted through Nutty's windshield, they have sharp, separated teeth as opposed to normal buckteeth. #After playing video games for almost a year, Nutty has bags under his eyes and stubble around his mouth. These details appear and disappear periodically throughout the climax of the episode (notably, when Nutty sees The Mole rolling towards him, he lacks both wrinkles and stubble). #There is no possible way that The Mole could have made it from the point where Nutty swerved to avoid running him over, to the construction site before Lifty, Shifty, and Nutty. #When the barrel lands on top of The Mole, his feet are sticking out of the open end, but when he falls over after hitting the pole, his head is facing the opening. But when Nutty notices The Mole rolling towards him, his ears are sticking out of the barrel. #When Nutty sees the rolling barrel he is in his car. However, in the next shot, he is suddenly outside his car. #When The Mole is stuck inside the barrel and Nutty notices it, his eye is the same Pac-Man eye that the other characters have. In the next shot, it is back to normal. anymore.]] See Also Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (video game) Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths